


I’m waiting

by Jazzymitch108



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Simp, lowkey sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymitch108/pseuds/Jazzymitch108
Summary: Just more simping
Kudos: 1





	I’m waiting

**_I’m waiting for you_ **

**_Don’t you see the love that I have to offer_ **

**_Do you not see what I have to give_ **

**_I offer my heart_ **

**_To only be yours_ **

**_There is so much to give_ **

**_Yet no one to take it_ **

**_Why won’t you take it_ **

**_Is it not enough_ **

**_Is it not what you wanted_ **

**_Or is it just me_ **

**_Am I the problem_ **

**_The issue at hand_ **

**_An empty burden_ **

**_Is that how you truly see me_ **

**_Im waiting_ **

**_Waiting for you to except me_ **

**_I offer my thoughts_ **

**_To only be of you_ **

**_I offer my arms_ **

**_To hold you close_ **

**_I offer my words_ **

**_To speak sweet nothings_ **

**_I offer myself_ **

**_To everything I have_ **

**_I’m waiting for you_ **


End file.
